Goisfrid Tanner
Goistrid comes from a long lineage of prestigious crafters. His Father Atrid Tanner was Stormwinds greatest crossbow enthusiast and manufacturer during the early reign of the Lich King. Business was great, but the scourge grew strong and the citizens of Azeroth needed any able body to aid in the fight. And so he was summoned. Goistrid doesn't know the complete story, but a hero named Randal Worth from Northrend came to his shop (The Protective Hide) a few years back. The stranger was a great friend of his father and sadly proclaimed his death. He brought back some of Atrids belongings including a crossbow and letter to the Tanner family. Goistrid still wields the crossbow today. During the scourge invasion Atrid left his business in the hands of Goistrid. The Protective Hide was the primary source of Crossbows in Stormwind. Over the decades the store has slowly morphed into a hub for leather armour merchants and crossbows eventually faded out. This shop is home for Goistrid. He's raised three children here (Jillian, Simon, and Sarah) two of whom manage the affairs. His sister and brother in-law also work the wares. Although their fights can get annoying Goistrid loves to have his young nephew Noah around the store. They go fishing quite often. After the scourge war came to a calm a great cataclysm hit Azeroth and Goistrid's family and homestead in Westfall where greatly affected. His wife and daughter Sarah maintained the farm and Goistrid and his other two kids kept the store afloat in Stormwind. The Defias Brotherhood became a real threat in most of Westfall. The Goistrid farm was no exception to this rule and eventually they had The Brotherhood knocking on their doors demanding a share of food and earnings. Matters where even worst when they discovered the ownership of The Protective Hide. It did not take long for The Brotherhood to realise getting rid of one of the major armour suppliers for the Alliance would not only be their best option, but it might even secure their foothold further into the region. A member of the Westfall Brigade eventually notified Goistrid that his farm had been torched. They had also found the remains of his wife, but their was no sign of his daugter Sarah. Months of sadness and moarning went by and the family began to lose hope that maybe Sarah was still alive. Rumors began to whisper through the Old City that there was little girl in Searing Gorge with a Tanner insignia on her cloak. The family still does not know what happened to Sarah or her wereabouts. Goldshire was where Farkas and Goistrid first met. A stray beaten up and abused. It looked like no one had ever properly bathed or groomed him. Goistrid took him in and they both mended to each others wounded souls. They have been inseperable ever since. So much so they are starting to look more and more alike every day. Goistrid worked two more years at The Protectictive Hide and now leaves his business to his kids Simon and Jillian. As the years have gone by his body and mind has aged, but the thought that his daughter Sarah might still be alive has stayed with him. It's part of him. He travels far and wide with this companion Farkas. Together they embark on the greatest adventure of their lives to ultimately find his long lost daugter and reunite her with the Tanner family once again. Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters Category:Hunters